Nothing Good Happens After 2 A.M.
Recap The episode begins with Future Ted telling his children of a saying his mother used and which he agrees with: "Nothing good happens after 2 a.m." He then goes on to say that when Robin, who was feeling depressed and alone, invited him over at 2 a.m. he should have gone directly to bed instead. Earlier in the day, she spoke at Lily's kindergarten class about her career. One of the children asked her about her romantic life and Robin felt threatened when she has to answer that she doesn't have a boyfriend. Then Barney wows the kids with his fire magic. That evening Robin's coworker, Sandy Rivers, told her that they should have sex, making it clear that he has no interest in pursuing a relationship with her. She came home, drank a very large glass of wine, and finally called Ted. When she calls, Ted is awaiting a phone call from Victoria, who told him they needed to talk. Victoria didn't call when expected and Ted believes it to be an inevitable break-up call, so he agrees to come over, even though he knows that Robin might be asking for more than just a friend. He tries to rationalize the situation on his way to Robin's apartment and he has conversations with his subconscious, which appears as Victoria. He tells Victoria that nothing will happen, but Victoria doesn't believe him. Ted calls Marshall for a second opinion, and Marshall tries to convince him not to go, reminding him of what his mother says. When Marshall's attempts to dissuade Ted do not work, Lily takes the phone and tells Ted that he can't go to Robin's, something will happen because Robin has feelings for Ted. Ted is stunned that Robin likes him and tells Lily that he won't go to Robin's apartment. Lily hangs up the phone thinking that she convinced Ted, but Marshall and Barney both know that Lily just helped convince Ted to go to Robin's. Ted arrives at Robin's and they make awkward small talk about their shared model of cell phone. When Robin asks how his conversation with Victoria went, Ted lies and says that they broke up. At the karaoke bar, Lily urges Marshall to go home, but Barney decides to prove to Lily and Marshall that good things can happen after 2 a.m. Barney invites a Korean Elvis impersonator to come with the group to MacLaren's. Marshall calls Ted to invite him, and Ted admits to Marshall that he is at Robin's and just lied about breaking up with Victoria. Marshall and Lily convince Ted that he needs to leave before he starts a relationship with Robin while still involved with Victoria. Ted tries to leave, but as he and Robin say good-bye they kiss. Ted and Robin make out on the couch and Robin asks if they should move into the bedroom. Ted excuses himself and goes to the bathroom to call Victoria. His imaginary Victoria appears and asks him if he really thinks it's a good idea to break up with his girlfriend with the woman who he is about to have sex with in the next room. While Ted wrestles with his conscience, Marshall and Lily try to head home from MacLaren's, but Barney again pleads with them to stay because they have not done something legendary yet. Korean Elvis also tries to convince them to stay, whispering something into Lily's ear, which causes her to knee him in the groin. After a few seconds of silence, Barney then proclaims that the night has become legendary by asking "Hey you guys, remember the time that Lily kicked Korean Elvis in the nards?". Back in Robin's bathroom, Ted acknowledges to Victoria that he owes her a real break-up call. But when Victoria asks if Ted is going to go home, he asks if it will really matter if he sleeps with Robin the night before he breaks up with Victoria. He is tired of pretending that he isn't in love with Robin, and he admits that he just wants to get laid. Just as he has convinced himself that sleeping with Robin is OK, Ted realizes that he has Robin's phone. When he emerges from the bathroom, Robin is hanging up his phone (having answered thinking it was hers), having just finished talking with Victoria. Furious that Ted lied to her and was willing to sleep with her while involved with someone else, Robin gives him his phone telling him to call her back. As Ted heads back to his apartment, he finally calls Victoria and the two break up. Future Ted reminds his kids that nothing good happens after 2 a.m., and says that lying to Robin was the stupidest thing he ever did. Finally, Ted gets home and does what he should have done at the start of the evening... goes to bed, although it's clear neither he nor Robin will be getting any sleep. Continuity *When Robin is offered the opportunity to anchor the news in , she asks, "What happened to Sandy?" Anchor Sandy Rivers appears in this episode. *Barney mentions the Liberty Bell incident that occurs in as something good that happened after 2 A.M. *In , Future Ted hints that Ted and Victoria's long distance relationship will not end well, as shown in this episode. *Robin owes Ted one flobbity gillion dollars Future References (Contains Spoilers) *In , Victoria admits that she started dating her then-fiancé Klaus a few days after she and Ted broke up, implying they got together a few days after the events of this episode. Gallery Robin on Lily's kindergarten class.png|Robin in Lily's kindergarten class. Marshall and Barney fighting for Ted's bestfrienship.png|Marshall and Barney fighting for the title of Ted's best friend. Robin with Sandy Rivers.png|Robin with Sandy Rivers, after the broadcast. Ted imagines conversation with Victoria.png|Ted imagines a conversation with Victoria when he fears she might break-up with him. Lily kicks Korean Elvis in the nards.png|Lily kicks Korean Elvis in the nuts, after he whispers something in her ear. Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-02h21m51s231.png|Tiny Five Nothing Good Happens After 2 A.M.jpg Korean Elvis.jpg himym118_cap02.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *When Ted is outside Robin's apartment, the bag he is holding is creased. However, when he goes into her apartment, there are no creases in the bag. *Robin says that it is Saturday night, but earlier in the day she is at Lily's kindergarten class. Allusions and Outside References *On the board in the classroom during the career day Barney's career is not listed like the others only reading "Barney (not the purple one)" referring to Barney, the purple dinosaur. Music *Alright - Supergrass *Hard Left - Robin Hackett *Quiet - Rachael Yamagata *The Morning After - Maureen McGovern *God Bless the Child - Michelle Featherstone Other Notes * (Sandy Rivers) is married to Alyson Hannigan. Guests * - Sandy Rivers *Ashley Williams - Victoria * - Korean Elvis *Lawrence Mandley - Cab Driver #1 *Cailey Blair Jones - Little Girl #1 *Alyssa Shafer - Little Girl #2 *Shaheed Rasheed - Little Boy #1 Reception References External Links * * * uk:Nothing Good Happens After 2 A.M. Category: Episodes Category:Season 1